warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trebuchet
|Level = 8 |MarkI = Trebuchet |Hardpoint = Heavy |Weapon Number = 15 |Img = |Damage = 350 per charge |Unload = Instant |Range = 1,100m |Reload = 3-23 seconds |Capacity = 20 charges |Icn1 = Energy |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Single |Icn4 = Charge |Icn5 = |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Trebuchet is a long-range (up to 1,100 meters) heavy energy weapon. Strategy This sniper weapon can be charged up to deal more damage. However it can be fired at any time during the charge for reduced damage. A full charge takes 20 seconds. The Trebuchet is a long range sniping weapon that can hit targets from a long range (1,100 meters). Works for picking off light robots or chipping away at the health of medium or heavy robots as well as taking down robots with built-in Anciles. It should be noted that both the Nashorn and Kang Dae have a higher DPM (damage per minute) compared to the Trebuchet; however, due to energy shields, the Trebuchet has become useful on large and open maps, like Yamantau, Canyon and Springfield. Therefore, if using a jump bot, do not jump too often on open maps due to your robot being extremely vulnerable to the Trebuchet. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 350 |level-02-damage = 380 |level-02-cost = 20,000 |level-02-time = 10 minutes |level-03-damage = 420 |level-03-cost = 40,000 |level-03-time = 1 hour |level-04-damage = 460 |level-04-cost = 80,000 |level-04-time = 2 hours |level-05-damage = 500 |level-05-cost = 400,000 |level-05-time = 8 hours |level-06-damage = 550 |level-06-cost = 800,000 |level-06-time = 12 hours |level-07-damage = 600 |level-07-cost = 1,600,000 |level-07-time = 1 day |level-08-damage = 660 |level-08-cost = 3,000,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 8 hours |level-09-damage = 730 |level-09-cost = 6,000,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-10-damage = 800 |level-10-cost = 10,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 20 hours |level-11-damage = 880 |level-11-cost = 16,000,000 |level-11-time = 2 days 4 hours |level-12-damage = 970 |level-12-cost = 26,000,000 |level-12-time = 2 days 12 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 63,940,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days 11 hours 10 minutes }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charge (out of 20 charges) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 970 |level-02-cost = 500,000 |level-02-time = 5 hours |level-02-damage = 988 |level-03-cost = 1,000,000 |level-03-time = 10 hours |level-03-damage = 1006 |level-04-cost = 2,000,000 |level-04-time = 20 hours |level-04-damage = 1024 |level-05-cost = 7,500,000 |level-05-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-05-damage = 1042 |level-06-cost = 7,500,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-06-damage = 1060 |level-07-cost = 7,500,000 |level-07-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-07-damage = 1078 |level-08-cost = 7,500,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-08-damage = 1096 |level-09-cost = 7,500,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-09-damage = 1114 |level-10-cost = 7,500,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-10-damage = 1132 |level-11-cost = 7,500,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-11-damage = 1150 |level-12-cost = 7,500,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-12-damage = 1168 |total-upgrade-cost = 63,350,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charge (out of 20 charges) Update History Poll Trivia *In real life, a Trebuchet is a type of catapult that uses a heavy counterweight to throw projectiles weighing up to 350 lbs. *When the Trebuchet's three second reload time is over, the “barrel” of the weapon opens up into two pieces, indicating that it is ready to be fired. The longer one waits to fire, the greater the intensity of the light coming from the barrel, indicating the higher damage of the plasma bolt that will be fired. *Four menacing yellow glowing barrels could be seen very far in almost any map, and are very distinctive from any other long-range weaponry, serving as a warning for enemy pilots. Usually, if the light is dim, it is relatively safe to cross the opening on the map or to attack the enemy, due to low damage of a not charged Trebuchet. *The Trebuchet start charging at the moment player drops the bot, so it is possible to drop a bot early, allowing it to charge before the actual battle begins, allowing the pilot to fire instantly when the game starts dealing almost max damage if the bolt manages to hit the target when fired. This strategy could also be used for the Arbalest and Ballista. Navigation